Naked Attraction
by weareevilregals
Summary: AU Prompt- Emma accidently gains the power to see through peoples' clothing by Regina.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is just a quick prompt fic that I got asked to do on tumblr by frostbite883! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey, stop. Let's just do it the old fashioned way." Emma rubbed soothing hands up and down the frustrated brunette's arms.

A low growl emitted from Regina's throat. "No, I'm going to do this!" Eye's narrowed, Regina focused on Emma's chest, willing the clothes to disappear.

Ever since magic came back to Storybrooke, Regina's spell casting had been inconsistent and Emma was losing her patience. "For god's sake, woman! Give it a break!"

Emma brought her hands to her girlfriend's hips and pressed them together. The blonde noticed the mayor's concentration lapse for a second and she snatched up the opportunity. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. As soon as soft lips met hers, a rush of dizziness came over Emma. She strengthened her hold on Regina to keep from falling over and drew in a deep breath.

"Em? What's wrong?" Regina brought a hand up to cradle Emma's head.

"N-nothing. I was just dizzy for a second. That was weird." Emma scrunched her eyebrows together and looked into dark brown eyes. "I'm feeling fine now."

"Are you sure? Do you want to rest for a while?"

"I have been waiting all damned week for this. I'm not putting it off for another second." Emma's voice lowered and her eyes darkened in lust.

She once again pulled their bodies together and ran a finger along the exposed skin of Regina's stomach. Letting out a low moan, Regina leaned her head to the side as Emma's lips met her sensitive neck. She gently sucked on the skin at the hollow of her neck before letting her tongue lead a trail up along her jawline. Emma tilted her head away and took in the gorgeous woman before her.

Dark red lips were slightly parted, breath coming out in shallow pants, matching the pace of her heaving chest. A pink tongue darted out to moisten the plump lips before catching the lower one between gleaming teeth. Emma couldn't resist the sight before her and as soon as the lip was released, moved in to claim them for herself. Their lips met with force, teeth clacking together before Emma went slack in her lover's arms.

"Emma?! Emma! Wake up!" Regina shook the blonde, trying to wake her.

* * *

A groan permeated the sanitized air. Her head felt like an elephant had trampled all over it before letting a tiger gnaw on her skull. She slowly opened an eye before rapidly closing it, blinded by the bright, white light. Another moan escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them again.

Blinking several times, she took in the room before her. Everything really was white and she instantly recognized it as the Storybrooke Hospital. A low beeping met her ears and she turned to take in the heart monitor she was attached to firmly. She was alone in her room and pressed the button to call a nurse, needing answers as to why she was in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was trying to get in her girlfriend's pants. A thing she had been waiting all week to do, keeping their relationship a secret was starting to get annoying. She craved the dark woman too much.

Finally, a man entered the room and Emma let out a shriek before covering her eyes. "Oh my god! Dr. Whale _what the hell are you doing_?! Fuck! Where are your clothes?!"

"Emma? What are you talking about?" The man sounds confused but Emma refuses to open her eyes to check.

"You're NAKED!" She can feel a flush spread across her neck and ears. Luckily she looked away before getting an eyeful of the doctor's anatomy she'd never be able to forget.

"Emma you've suffered from some kind of injury. I can assure you I'm wearing clothes. I'm wearing a blue scrubs and my white doctor's coat."

Emma's mind contemplates that for a minute. Maybe she was just delusional. She was in a hospital after all, something must have happened. She slowly peeks from between her fingers and lets out another _"eek!"_

"No, Dr. Whale, you most definitely are NOT wearing clothes. Don't worry though, I didn't look down. That is something I _really _don't need to see."

"You don't really need to see what, dear?" A silky voice enters the room and Emma instantly recognizes it as Regina's.

"Regina! Can't you see that Whale's naked?! Get out of here; I don't want you looking at that!" Emma's protests come from behind muffled hands before letting one hand fall to take in the woman. "Oh!... _hello….._"

A predatory smile grows on Emma's lips as she takes in the now very naked woman. Her eyes roam over perky breasts and curvy hips before falling to the neatly trimmed patch of dark curls nestled between the woman's olive toned thighs.

Suddenly, she realizes that they aren't alone in the room. "WHALE! Get out of here! Regina you need to put on clothes! What the fuck is going on here?! Is this some kind of weird sexual fantasy?!"

Both man and woman look at her strangely before Regina speaks up. "Dear, I promise you that we are both wearing clothes right now. Do you really think I would be in here if Dr. Whale was even mildly indecent?"

Emma thinks about this for a minute. It is odd that neither of them seem fazed by their nakedness. And Dr. Whale isn't ogling her girlfriend, a thing he would assuredly do if it was the case. "Then again, what the hell is going on because you both are extremely naked. Like really naked. Dr. Whale I would have that mole looked at if I were you."

The man blushes as Regina lets out a growl. "Emma, if he really is naked to you, don't you dare look at him."

Emma smirked, "Why madam mayor, jealous?"

"Of course not, I have nothing to be jealous about."

Dr. Whale's eyes pass between the two women trying to take in the conversation. "You can discuss jealousy later, ladies. I would, personally, like to find out why Emma can suddenly see me in my birthday suit. Has anything strange happened recently?"

Regina shakes her head but Emma gives a quick "Yes!"

The mayor glares at her but the blonde ignores the disapproving glare. "Regina was trying to do magic but it wasn't working and then I felt really dizzy and apparently passed out."

Dr. Whale looked at Regina. "Is this what happened last night?"

Regina let out a sigh, "Yes."

"What were you trying to do?"

A slight blush crept up Regina's cheeks and she refused to speak, leaving it up to Emma. "Uhm…. She…. May have been trying to… remove my clothes?" The last part came out as a question, as if the blonde wasn't sure herself.

The blush on the older woman grew deeper and she moved to the window to avoid looking at either of the room's two occupants.

Dr. Whale looked between the two women, completely shocked. "What?! Really?! You two are together?! I should have known, damn it, I owe Ruby fifty bucks."

Both women snap eyes on him, one shocked and the other completely horrified.

"Yeahhhh, there's kind of been a bet going on that you two were secretly dating." The doctor suddenly wishes he were anywhere but in that room.

"Can we please not talk about our dating history and get back to the issue at hand?! You're still naked and I'd rather not have to avoid looking at you! Not that I mind you, Regina, you should go around like that more often."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Unfortunately, I'm not skilled at magical cures. Regina do you have any suggestions?"

"Of course I do, you twit and I'd rather not work on it in your company. If you could please leave us…"

Before she can finish her sentence, the man quickly darts from the room and assures them that he won't come unless they call him.

Once alone, Regina saunters over to the blonde's bed. Emma gulps as she takes in the naked woman, eyes roaming all over the exposed flesh. "Look while you can, dear, it won't last for long."

Regina crawls onto the bed and straddles the blonde and Emma presses herself up into the woman above her, rolling her hips. Regina leans down and wraps a stray piece of hair behind Emma's ear before gently pressing her lips to her girlfriend's. Emma arches up into her and wraps her arms around the woman's body, bringing them flush together. Their kiss deepens as Regina flicks a tongue against Emma's lips and a chill raced through both of their bodies. This time, Emma can feel the magic and knows that when she opens her eyes the woman above her will be fully clothed.

A whine escapes the blonde's mouth. "Come on, Regina. You can't be serious!"

"Dear, you can't honestly expect me to ravish you in a tiny, hospital bed, do you?" There's a growl of annoyance and a responding chuckle. "But don't worry, as soon as you're released from here, I assure you, you will not be disappointed."


End file.
